


Aquaphobe

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquaphobia, Bokuto is jealous, Day At The Beach, F/M, Kuroo being an idiot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/ma] t'invite à la plage avec l'équipe de Nekoma et Kuroo veut absolument que tu invites aussi "Tête de chouette et son passeur". Le seul problème, tu es trop timide pour oser demander à Bokuto Koutarou de venir avec toi sans aide





	Aquaphobe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Donc, voici un nouveau OS, cette fois avec Bokuto !
> 
> Bon, désolée si ça vous perturbe mais j'ai pris l'habitude de faire Akaashi qui vouvoie Bokuto (comme il l'appelle Bokuto-san et que c'est de la politesse) donc voilà ^^'
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [p/ma] = prénom meilleure amie  
> [c/c] = couleur cheveux  
> [l/c] = longueur cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [c/m] = couleur du maillot

Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours adoré l'eau. Aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas, même si j'en ai une peur bleue. En fait, il y a plusieurs conditions à ma peur. Par exemple, si je porte un masque de plongée on peut presque dire que je n'ai peur de rien. Si je suis à la plage et que j'y vais progressivement, je peux aller là où je n'ai pas pieds sans devenir folle. Mais sans masque, je ne vais pas dans l'eau. J'ai trop peur.

C'est pour ça que mes amis ont tendance à ne pas m'inviter quand ils prévoient d'aller à la piscine, là où les masques ne sont pas autorisés. Par contre la plage c'est autre chose. On y va tous les ans, et cette année, ma meilleure amie [p/ma] avait invité des joueurs de l'équipe de volley dont elle était la manager.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, après tout c'était des amis à elle. Alors même si elle était à Nekoma et moi à Fukurodani, ça ne changeait rien à mes yeux. Même si nos équipes étaient rivales. J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs de maths, lorsqu'un message de [p/ma] fit vibrer mon portable.

**"De : [p/ma]**  
Yosh [t/s] !  
J'ai dit aux autres que tu étais d'accord et depuis qu'ils savent que tu viens de Fukurodani, Kuroo n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je te demande de faire venir "tête de chouette et son passeur", tu sais de qui il parle ?" 

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Évidemment que je savais de qui elle parlait. Et quand je lui dirais, c'était elle qui me harcèlerait pour le faire venir. "Tête de chouette", aussi appelé Bokuto Kotaro, était celui pour qui je craquais depuis mon entrée au lycée, il y a un an. Il avait un an de plus que moi, des cheveux noirs et gris relevés en deux pics à la manière de Wolverine, et de grands yeux dorés bien trop perçant à mon goût.

Son surnom de chouette lui venait de ses yeux perçant, de ses cheveux ressemblant aux plumes d'un grand-duc, et sa manière de toujours pencher la tête sur le côté quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose - c'est-à-dire souvent dans son cas. Un nouveau message de [p/ma]. Je soupirai.

**"De : [t/p]**  
Yosh  
Oui je sais, mais non, je ne veux pas." 

**"De : [p/ma]  
Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'est qui ?!"**

**"De : [t/p]  
Tu vas me harceler pour que je le fasse venir si je te dis"**

Aussitôt le message envoyé, je m'en mordis les doigts. [p/ma] était la meilleure pour deviner ce que les gens pensaient. Et en tant que ma meilleure amie, elle arrivait encore mieux à lire en moi. Avec ce que je venais de lui dire, c'était comme si j'avais crié son nom avec un mégaphone. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et je soupirai, résignée.

**"De : [p/ma]  
NOOOOON ! C'est ton fameux Bokuto la tête de chouette ?! Faut absolument qu'il vienne, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !!! Allez, fais-le au moins pour mon ami alors, ils s'entendent super bien et ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu !"**

En plus, elle me faisait culpabiliser ! Je finis par accepter. Après avoir défini un lieu, une date et une heure, je retournai à mes exercices pour me changer les idées. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à Bokuto, c'était toujours lui qui venait me voir pour chercher une bouteille à chaque pause, parce que je n'osais pas y aller. Et demain, j'allais devoir aller lui demander directement. En face à face. Arrrr…

Le lendemain, Akaashi - qui était dans la même classe que moi et le fameux passeur - sentit que j'étais tendu mais ne me demanda rien. Il était curieux, mais pas du genre intrusif, contrairement à l'autre chouette, alors je finis par lui parler de la plage. Il accepta en souriant et m'encouragea à demander à Bokuto aussi. J'étais presque sûre qu'il savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui, alors je le bénissais lui et sa discrétion.

Après les cours, je rejoins rapidement le gymnase et commençait mon travail de manager. Bokuto était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, et le voir jouer était toujours un plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer. Lors d'une pause, je sentis quelque chose me pousser vers lui et je rougis légèrement en reconnaissant Akaashi.  
Je m'approchais timidement de la tête de chouette qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses équipiers et le retient d'une voix mal assurée. Il parut troublé sur le coup, puis se retourna avec un sourire.

\- Oui ?  
\- Euh… eh bien… je voulais te demander quelque chose… marmonnais-je les joues rouges  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Bon… euh… en fait…  
\- Vas-y, promis je mords pas. Dit-il en souriant  
\- Très bien. J'inspirai à fond. Je vais à la plage avec une amie ce week-end et je voulais te proposer de venir avec. Déclarais-je rapidement  
\- … Aller à la plage ? C'est ça que tu voulais me demander ? Il semblait surpris et un peu déçu  
\- Euh… Oui ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Rien, rien d'important. Il glissa une main derrière la tête pour masser sa nuque et m'adressa un sourire gêné, c'est que… j'avais prévu de m'entraîner…  
\- Oh… c'est pas grave ne… commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par Akaashi  
\- Vous allez vous en sortir seul Bokuto-san ? Parce que je vais avec elle à la plage moi.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu lui as demandé avant ?! S'indigna-t-il  
\- Il est dans ma classe, alors c'était plus facile…  
\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Protesta-t-il avant de commencer à bouder.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave [t/p], s'il ne vient pas, je serais là pour te tenir compagnie. Bokuto se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même  
\- Très bien soupirais-je, je vais prévenir [p/ma] de dire à Kuroo qu'il ne pourra pas venir.  
\- Kuroo ? Kuroo Tetsuro tu veux dire ? S'étonna le hibou en tournant la tête, tu veux dire qu'il sera là lui aussi ?  
\- Oui, [p/ma] a dit qu'elle viendrait avec des membres de l'équipe de Nekoma, et Kuroo m'a supplié de te demander de venir, toi et Akaashi.  
\- … Très bien. Si Kuroo est là, je viens ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement

Je souris et m'éloignai, déçue. Donc, il ne vient que pour Kuroo. Pas pour moi. Génial, maintenant je déprimais… en prenant soin à ce que je n'entende pas, Akaashi se tourna vers son capitaine en fronçant les sourcils. Il détourna les yeux

\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle croit que vous venez juste pour Kuroo !  
\- C'est le cas. Je le connais bien, et je vais l'empêcher de la prendre pour cible  
\- Pourquoi vous avez dit non ?  
\- Parce que… ses joues rougirent et il tapota ses deux index l'un contre l'autre, j'espérais autre chose qu'une invitation à la plage  
\- Autre chose ? Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Rah ! Tu le sais très bien Akaashi, maintenant, entraînement !

Je vis de loin Bokuto, l'air très embarrassé, pousser Akaashi, qui souriait d'un air un peu sadique, sur le terrain et levai les yeux au ciel, amusée. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment complices.

Les quelques jours suivant la plage, le stresse m'envahit par vagues. Devrais-je leur dire pour ma peur de l'eau ? Ou pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas besoin ? Finalement, j'étais tellement stressée que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon masque, une fois arrivés et installés. En me voyant devenir toute blanche, [p/ma] commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Je… J'ai oublié mon masque…  
\- Sérieux ?! Attends, je vais demander aux garçons s'ils en ont un. Elle s'éloigna et revient quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'ont pas de masque, mais Yaku a trouvé des lunettes au fond de son sac si tu veux.  
\- Ça sera toujours mieux que rien. Merci Yaku soufflais-je en prenant les lunettes qu'il me tendait.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.  
\- Merci.  
\- Hey Hey Hey !!! S'exclama Bokuto en courant vers ses amis

Je le laissai faire, trop déprimée pour l'en empêcher, et Akaashi nous rejoins en souriant. Après lui avoir présenté [p/ma], nous nous installèrent sur le sable avec des serviettes et cette dernière retira immédiatement ses habits pour se mettre en maillot. Elle avait déjà de belles marques de bronzage, et comme d'habitude, tous les mecs de la plage se tournèrent vers elle pour l'admirer.

Entre sa peau bronzée, ses grands yeux noirs et ses longs et bouclés cheveux noirs, elle avait un charme exotique. Je me sentais souvent invisible à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire, révélant des dents d'un blanc saisissant.

\- Allez [t/p], à ton tour !

J'hésitai, un peu gênée face aux regards insistants de ceux qui étaient avec nous, et finit par soupirer avant de relever ma robe et la retirer, révélant un maillot [c/m]. Je me tournai vers [p/ma], bien décidée à ne regarder aucun des garçons dans les yeux, et vit qu'elle souriait encore plus.

\- Franchement, comment tu fais ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Chaque fois que je te vois tu es plus belle que la dernière fois !  
\- Tu n’es pas objective marmonnais-je, et je peux dire la même chose te concernant.  
\- Nan, moi j’ai toujours la même apparence. Toi, tu changes beaucoup plus. Je t’assure que si je n’étais pas hétéro, je te sauterais dessus

Je fronçais les sourcils. Et mon avis alors ? Même si elle changeait de bord, je n’étais pas intéressée moi ! Je détournai le regard et croisai accidentellement celui de Bokuto, ce qui me fit rougir violemment et baissa les yeux sur mes pieds. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait être là ?! Je soupirai profondément et m’allongeais sur le ventre, après m’être badigeonnée de crème solaire histoire de pas devenir rouge écrevisse. Mes joues, c’était déjà suffisant. Je sortis un livre pour lire un peu et finit par perdre la notion du temps.

Lorsque [p/ma] me secoua par l’épaule, je sursautai pour voir qu’elle avait installé la table de pique-nique. Oh, c’était déjà l’heure de manger ? Je me levai rapidement pour m’installer à table, et quelques secondes plus tard, j’étais entourée par Kuroo et Bokuto. Ce dernier ne me regardait pas du tout, par contre, le fameux Kuroo ne se gênait pas et c’était moi qui était hyper gênée.

\- Alors alors, tu t’appelles [t/p], c’est ça ?  
\- Euh… oui.  
\- [p/ma] parle beaucoup de toi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin.  
\- Oh… elle ne me parle pas beaucoup de vous par contre. Voir pas du tout. Bokuto étouffa un rire moqueur  
\- Te moque pas tête de chouette, [p/ma] ne savait même pas qui tu étais ! protesta-t-il  
\- Hé ?! s’indigna Bokuto prêt à aller bouder dans son coin  
\- C’est juste parce que je l’appelle pas ‘’tête de chouette’’. Quand je lui ai dit qui c’était, elle était choquée.  
\- C’est clair ! T’inquiète pas Bokuto, [t/p] me parle souvent de toi répondit [p/ma] avec un clin d’œil  
\- Ah oui ? Souvent ? s’enquit-il  
\- C’est juste pour me plaindre de tes manières de gamin marmonnais-je, elle a l’habitude alors elle m’aide à trouver comment te remettre en forme rapidement.  
\- Mais je suis pas un gamin !

Le reste de la table se tu, regardant ailleurs. Bokuto se retient d’aller se réfugier sur sa serviette, bien conscient que s’il commençait à bouder, ça nous donnerait raison, et se contenta d’attraper une tomate cerise pour l’avaler. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que l’ambiance ne redevienne enjouée, et je soupirai en croquant dans un sandwich. J’avais eu chaud. Un peu plus, et Bokuto comprenait. Vers la fin du repas, Kuroo fit une remarque à propos de mes cheveux [c/c] et je m’indignai en m’attaquant aux siens. C’est vrai quoi, il était tellement bien coiffé qu’on aurait dit qu’il sortait à peine de son lit !

Visiblement, mes paroles ne lui plurent pas car il se leva, m’attrapa par la taille pour me balancer sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, et commença à marcher. Je paniquai légèrement.

\- K-Kuroo, tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je vais te rafraichir les idées.

Aussitôt, je compris, et commençai à me débattre. Pas l’eau, tout mais pas ça ! Lorsque je vis la mer aux pieds de Kuroo, je paniquai totalement et criais le nom de [p/ma] à l’aide. Elle comprit rapidement ce que le grand brun avait prévu et couru rapidement vers lui pour l’en empêcher, mais trop tard, il m’avait déjà balancé, la plage où nous étions laissant rapidement l’eau devenir très profonde. Je ressortis rapidement, toussant tellement que je cru que mes poumons allaient ressortir, et [p/ma] me rejoignit pour m’aider à sortir de l’eau, complètement paniquée.

Une fois sortie, je la remerciai et retournai vers ma serviette toute tremblante, [p/ma] criant après Kuroo. Je m’assis finalement, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine et mon front appuyé dessus, complètement terrorisée. J’avais encore de l’eau dans les yeux et les poumons, ça brûlait et ça me rappelait à quel point l’eau était terrifiante. Après tout, il suffisait d’en respirer un peu pour mourir. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai brusquement, avant de voir Bokuto me fixer d’un air inquiet.

Evidemment, ma réaction avait jeté un froid, et personne ne comprenait. Tandis que [p/ma] se faisait un plaisir de l’expliquer aux autres, je soupirai et me décalai légèrement pour lui laisser une place sur ma serviette. Il sourit et s’installa près de moi. Il attendait patiemment, mais je savais par expérience que sa curiosité maladive était en train de le ronger, au point qu’il commença à s’agiter au bout de quelques secondes.

\- En fait… murmurais-je, le figeant, je suis Aquaphobe. J’ai peur de l’eau.  
\- Sérieux ?! Pourquoi tu vas à la plage alors ?  
\- Si j’ai un masque, tout va bien. Si j’avais eu mon masque sur les yeux, j’aurais même pu apprécier ce petit bain forcé. Mais sans rien, je panique. Si on me jette là où je n’ai pas pieds, je panique aussi, même si je sais nager. Mais si j’y vais petit à petit de moi-même, doucement, ça va.  
\- Oh… c’est pour ça que [p/ma] nous a demandé si on avait un masque…  
\- En fait, j’ai tellement stressé à me demander si je devais vous en parler ou pas que j’ai oublié le mien.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Pourquoi ? Personne n’était au courant. C’est pour ça que je n’en veux pas à Kuroo non plus. Bon, il m’a un peu traumatisée, mais ça ne change pas ma vision de lui.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Par contre, c’est la première fois que je te vois consoler quelqu’un. D’habitude c’est plutôt toi qui est consolé  
\- Bah… Akaashi devait venir à ma place, mais il a dit que j’y arriverais très bien et m’a poussé dans ta direction.  
\- Je vois.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel j’eus envie de serrer Akaashi dans mes bras. Il m’avait envoyé Bokuto ! On était seuls tous les deux (enfin, à distance des autres plutôt) et j’arrivais à parler sans rougir ou buter sur les mots ! Finalement, il entoura mes épaules de son bras et je sentis mes joues s’embraser brusquement. Autant pour moi, je rougis toujours. Une vague de chaleur se répercuta dans tout mon corps, me réchauffant lentement.

\- Tu as moins froid ? Désolé, mais tu tremblais comme une feuille alors j’ai fait le premier truc qui m’est venu à l’esprit.  
\- Ce n’est rien. Merci. Au bout de quelques minutes, prise d’un excès de courage, je me tournai vers lui et m’approchai de son oreille pour ne pas le voir et être sûre que personne d’autre n’entendrait, je t’aime Koutarou murmurais-je

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me redressai brusquement et rejoignit les autres à table. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’entendis un cri de joie que je reconnu rapidement. A force de l’entendre se réjouir de marquer des points, je le connaissais par cœur. Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire légèrement en m’installant à table à ma place, non sans remarquer le regard gêné de Kuroo. Akaashi se tourna vers moi avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu’il soit aussi content ?  
\- R-Rien de spécial marmonnais-je, les joues rouges. Personne ne me crut. Puis, [p/ma], toujours aussi perspicace, étouffa un cri  
\- Tu lui as enfin dit ?!  
\- Dis quoi ?  
\- A Bokuto ! Elle lui a enfin dit qu’elle l’aimait !  
\- Sérieux ? S’étonna Kuroo  
\- Oui, sérieux ! Répliqua une voix derrière moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras, aaaaah ~ je suis trop content !  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est insensible à mes charmes, elle a trop mauvais goût, se moqua Kuroo  
\- En même temps, t’as essayé de me noyer ! Protestais-je, faussement indignée. Il se rembrunit aussitôt  
\- A propos…  
\- Tu ne savais pas, je ne t’en veux pas. Souris-je  
\- J’ai bien fait de venir sourit Bokuto en se penchant pour frotter sa joue contre la mienne.

Le reste de l’après-midi passa rapidement. Tout le monde semblait heureux que Bokuto ait trouvé quelqu’un capable de le supporter (dans tous les sens du terme), et ce dernier avait décidé que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il voulait sortir avec moi qu’il ne me lâcherait pas jusqu’à ce qu’on parte. Bon, c’était un peu dérangeant et pas pratique du tout, mais une fois installée entre ses jambes, ses bras entourés autour de ma taille, une douce chaleur s’empara de moi et je soupirai profondément avant de me blottir contre lui ; C’était tellement agréable d’être dans ses bras…

Finalement, il fallut dire au revoir et partir. [p/ma] me promit qu’on se reverrait bientôt, je saluais tous les membres de Nekoma et suivit Bokuto et Akaashi jusqu’à la voiture de ce dernier. Evidemment, Bokuto n’était toujours pas décidé à me lâcher, aussi il m’entraîna à sa suite sur les sièges arrières de la voiture, et une fois attachés, il m’attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de route, je finis par me tourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir au départ ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Au point où vous en êtes Bokuto, vous pouvez tout lui dire.  
\- Mais c’est gênant !  
\- Autant que ça l’était pour elle.  
\- … très bien. Il se tourna vers moi puis appuya sur ma tête pour la plaquer contre son torse, m’empêchant de le voir, c’est gênant alors je vais faire comme toi, m’arranger pour ne pas te voir.  
\- Mmh.  
\- En fait, si j’ai refusé, c’est parce que j’étais déçu.  
\- Oui, ça j’ai remarqué, même si je n’ai pas compris pourquoi.  
\- Eh bien… je croyais – enfin, j’espérais plutôt – que tu étais venue me voir pour me dire que tu m’aimais. En plus, tu avais l’air toute gênée…  
\- Oh… c’est juste que d’habitude, je ne vais pas vers toi, c’est toujours toi qui vient. Du coup, j’étais gênée de venir te voir. Mais si j’avais su que tu l’espérais… je l’aurais fait avant.  
\- C’est pas grave ça, maintenant que je t’ai, je suis pas prêt de te lâcher ! Je t’aime [t/p] !

Je me contentai d’hocher timidement la tête, rougissante, et finit par m’endormir dans ses bras. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés, je dormais toujours, et Akaashi m’apprit plus tard que Bokuto dormait lui aussi. Par contre, ce qu’il ne me dit pas, c’était qu’il nous avait laissés dormir comme ça pendant plusieurs heures avant de se décider à nous réveiller, attendris par les deux enfants que nous étions.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est finit, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez surtout
> 
> Le prochain, c'est Oikawa ^^


End file.
